In today's cellular systems, Short Message Service, SMS, has become a popular method for transmitting short messages between mobile devices. The transfer of SMSs is performed by means of a so called Short Message Center, an SMC, sometimes also referred to as an SMS-C, in the cellular system.
However, in a cellular system there are also other kinds of messages which contain quite small amounts of information but which still need to be transmitted within the system with as high a degree of efficiency as possible. Examples of such other kinds of messages include so called Small Data, as defined in for example, 3GPP specification TS 23.888 and Trigger Information, as defined in, for example, 3GPP specification TS 23.682.